Bajo el mismo techo
by Winny 1710
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemorables la renta de Lucy ha sido un asunto que pende de un hilo ¿Qué pasaría si llegará el día en que no pudiera pagarla? ¿Qué hará Lucy? La solución es simple para cierto Dragon Slayer de fuego.


**Holaaaas :)**

 **Aquí Winny 1710 reportándose.**

 **Mencione en mi otra historia que esta semana –y dependiendo a las circunstancias tal vez la siguiente- estaré muy activa. Pues bien, cumpliendo con mi palabra ¡Aquí está la primera de todas! Y ya que es la primera vez que publicó una nueva historia en mucho tiempo decidí empezar fuerte.**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo con más humor y, aunque no soy tan buena en ese campo, hice lo mejor que pude.**

 **Sin más preámbulos les dejo con la historia ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Fairy Tail como de costumbre disfrutaba de su tan acostumbrada que incluía una batalla campal con mesas, sillas, botellas y cualquier otra objeto (y alguno que otro pobre desafortunado) a mano atravesando el gremio cual proyectiles.

Olvidado había quedado ya el motivo de la pelea y nadie tenía la más mínima intención de recordarlo. Lo único que parecía importar ahora era repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra a cualquier insensato que se atravesara en el camino y poco importaba si era culpable o no.

Sí...es un día más de usual paz en Fairy Tail...

¿O tal vez no?

Una cosa no concordaba con la habitual escena, una que había pasado desapercibida al ojo del gremio.

Justo a la mitad de la barra se encontraba Lucy Heartfilia y, contrario a toda lógica, no se encontraba escondida detrás tratando de salvaguardar su integridad física sino al contrario, estaba sentada al frente perdida en sus pensamientos y totalmente expuesta al peligro.

No era inimaginable que, después de algunos minutos, el estar en el ojo de la pelea iba a traer consecuencias indeseadas.

Todo sucedió en un instante.

Una mesa lanzada con todo el "amor" de una Titania fuera de control salió disparada a toda velocidad en dirección a la distraída rubia.

Erza fue la primera en tratar de advertir sobre el peligro inminente a la rubia, posteriormente lo intentaron otros alertados por la ella pero, a pesar de todos los gritos de advertencia, Lucy no se movió, ni siquiera pareció los escuchó. La mesa seguía su curso imperturbable y solo cuando esta se encontró a menos de un metro, la maga al fin reparó en el inminente peligro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par aterrada. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro miembro del gremio (alguien fuera de lo común como Natsu, Gray, Erza y otros) una mesa a esa velocidad no pasaría de un doloroso chichón pero, tratándose de ella, se ganaría un pasaje directo a la enfermería del gremio.

Lucy no trato de esquivarlo, estaba consciente de que era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. No podía hacer nada, solamente cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto.

Uno... dos...tres...

Espero el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

La maga estelar abrió un ojo temerosa, pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue una sombra. Insegura aun, abrió el otro lentamente para luego llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Justo delante suyo pudo observar que alguien había interpuesto entre ella y la mesa/proyectil y que, de la antes nombrada, apenas quedaba algunas cenizas que fueron arrastradas por una pequeña brisa proveniente de una ventana abierta.

Lucy reconoció enseguida bufanda blanca y aquel cabello color rosa alborotado.

Natsu la había salvado.

—Oi Lucy ¿Estas bien? —Se acercó a la rubia al verla inmóvil y callada.

— ¿Eh?—Parpadeo algo confundida—. ¡Ah! Si estoy bien… muchas gracias Natsu—le sonrió agradecida… Natsu la había salvado, justo como siempre y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

—Menos mal… esa mesa sí que era potente, te habría mandado a la enfermería en menos de lo que sacan al idiota de acero del escenario pero… ¿Por qué no la esquivaste?… Tu eres más rápida que eso Luce—Preguntó el mago haciendo un ademán pensativo.

¿Por qué no lo había esquivado? Bueno, no se trataba de haber podido o no, estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta del peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

¡Un momento! ¿Distraída…?

Y de repente lo recordó todo.

Y pensar que lo había olvidado durante algunos minutos, aunque claro, tal vez una mesa que atenta contra tu vida no sea la mejor forma de olvidar.

—Natsu…— Lo llamó con un tono lastimero y los ojos aguados mientras jugaba con ambas manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Pasa algo Luce?

—Natsu… la propietaria me dijo que si no le pago en el dinero de los tres meses de renta que le debo… ¡Me echará a la calle!— Respondió llorando a cantaros y arrodillándose dramáticamente mientras un aura depresiva aparecía— ¡Y solo tengo hasta el atardecer para pagar!—Añadió mientras se deprimía aún más.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces te quedaras sin casa?!—Lucy se limitó a asentir—. ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¿Cierto Happy?— Se dirigió al exceed que se había acercado a curiosear.

— ¡Aye sir!

—Natsu… Happy…—susurro feliz la rubia y conmovida por el gesto de sus amigos, tal vez ellos no eran tan desconsiderados como pensab...

—Si Lucy se queda sin casa ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?—Agregó asintiendo seriamente el Dragon Slayer mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Y tampoco tendremos pescado gratis para el almuerzo ¡Aye!

— ¿Dormir?... ¿Comida?...— murmuro tétricamente, y pensar que por un momento creyó que esos dos podían ser considerados ¡Que ingenua había sido! —. ¡¿Acaso es lo único que les importa?!—Grito asustando a todos los magos que se habían acercado a ellos para curiosear—. ¡Es su culpa que no haya podido pagar la renta! ¡Si no destruyeran todo lo que tocan en cada misión ahora tendría dinero suficiente!—Estalló mientras los "insensibles" se abrazaban en el suelo temblando.

—Natsu… Lucy da miedo—se aferraba el pequeño mínimo a su pelirrosa amigo.

—Aye.

Cuando Lucy vio al par tan asustados algo se removió en el interior de la rubia, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado ruda con ellos y asustándolos no iba a pagar su alquiler… alquiler... ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Estaba en verdaderos problemas y debía hallar una forma de arreglarlo o tendría que dormir en la calle.

La imagen mental de ella durmiendo en un oscuro y frío callejón con una cama de cartón y frazadas de periódicos la deprimieron aún más.

—Lucy—La llamo el mago de fuego al ver que el enojo de su amiga había desaparecido repentinamente, dejo de abrazar a Happy y se le acerco nuevamente—. ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial!—Sonrió confiado dejando a más de uno con un escalofrío a su sola mención de "idea".

¿Natsu? ¿Una idea? ¡Ja! Esas dos palabras juntas no tenían sentido a menos que hubiera un "terrible" o "desastrosa" de por medio.

Eso definitivamente tenía que saberlo.

—Te escuchó— incentivó a que continuara mientras cruzaba los brazos, incapaz de confiar en las palabras del Dragon Slayer.

—Si el problema es que no puedes pagar la renta y no tendrás un lugar en donde quedarte la solución es facil.

A Lucy le dieron risa las palabras de Natsu. Si ella no habia conseguido arreglar su "pequeño" problema ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo él? No habia nada que…

— ¡Ven a vivir conmigo!...—Una patita azul jalando su bufanda lo hizo proseguir—. ¡Ah! Y Happy.

Y mientras Natsu sonreía fresco como lechuga.

Silencio sepulcral, mandíbulas desencajadas y ojos desorbitados.

Si… ese era un cuadro perfecto para pintar, lástima que Reedus formaba parte de la peculiar escena.

Carga completa en tres, dos, uno...

— ¡¿QUE?!—Se oyó el grito sincronizado de los presentes

— ¡Imposible!—Siguió la Heartfilia. La sorpresa la había mandado de la silla al suelo y su cara se había teñida de rosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?— Pregunto el pelirrosa ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Es perfecto! Ya no tendrás que pagar el alquilar así que ya no nos gritarás porque el dinero no te alcance y contigo ahí ya no tendremos problemas con la comida o la limpieza ¡Solo tenemos que acomodar un par de cosas y listo!—Sonrió de oreja a oreja inocentemente sin pararse a pensar en el peso de su ofrecimiento aunque... Aun si lo hubiera sabido tampoco le hubiera importado.

Mientras tanto a Lucy le temblaron las piernas, tanto que ni siquiera pudo levantarse, y no… no era por la gran sonrisa que le regalaba el Dragon Slayer, ni por lo tentador que le había resultado la idea durante tres microsegundos. Era porque la sola idea atentaba contra sus principios morales y éticos ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! ¿No?

—N-n-no e-es posible… n-n-no es correcto—agregó la rubia tartamudeando con la miraba al suelo y más roja que un tomatito con insolación.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto curioso el Dragneel.

¿Por qué?

¡¿Cómo rayos iba a responder a eso?! ¡¿Y aun más con las razones que le dio?!

¡¿Desde cuando Natsu decía cosas con sentido?¡ ... Vaya buen momento que había elegido el cerebro del Dragneel para regresar de sus (aparentemente) infinitas vacaciones.

—P-p-porque… ehh… etto… b-bu-bueno. Tu eres un chico y yo soy una chica y-y-y-y bueeeno, no sería correcto que vivamos juntos—Le respondió a duras penas mientras hacía gestos nerviosos con sus dedos.

— Yo no le veo lo malo… al contrario ¡Creo que sería muy divertido que vivieras con nosotros!—. Respondió sonriente—.O es que acaso ¿No confías en mí?—Murmuro aparentando tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La pobre de Lucy ya no pudo argumentar en contra.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar por todos lados del gremio.

El maestro lloraba murmurando algo sobre lo mucho que habían crecido sus mocosos.

Mirajane estaba en primera fila dando saltitos con corazones en los ojos mientras un aura rosa la cubría por lo moe que le resulto la escena. Saco una lacri-cámara de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a tomar fotos sin parar para, según ella, para conmemorar el momento

A su lado Lissana trataba de contenerla en vano, pero finalmente termino dejándose llevar por su hermana.

Elfman gritaba a todo pulmón algo sobre que vivir juntos es de hombres para luego ser golpeado por un abanico volador, cortesía de Evergreen quien no paraba de quejarse de lo ruidoso que era.

Erza tartamudeaba felicidades con la cara a juego con su cabello ¿En que estará pensando? Nadie puede afirmarlo con certeza aunque... Los que conocen su "pequeño pasatiempo" opinaban que ya era hora de que la pelirroja cambiara de literatura.

Gray simplemente se limitó a asentir. Como buen tsundere que era jamás diría que se alegraba de que su -no declarado- amigo haya por fin dado el primer paso.

Juvia… ella simplemente había desaparecido de la escena. Los rumores cuentan que fue a buscar a Jason para anunciarle al mundo que ahora tenía un rival menos, otros que simplemente que se -literalmente- derritió producto de la felicidad de tener a "Gray-sama" solo para ella. Lo que nadie sabe es que… ambos tuvieron razón.

Gajeel contemplaba la escena en silencio y no pudo evitar que la vena de la competencia palpitara ¡De ninguna forma iba a dejar que Salamander se le adelantara¡ Su vista se apartó de la congelada rubia y del sonriente Dragon Slayer para fijarse en cierta persona.

Levy conocía muy bien a su amiga y sus sentimientos que ni ella misma no podía ver –o en su caso se negaba a aceptar- y encontró en la atrevida propuesta de Natsu la oportunidad perfecta para que avanzara, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella. Giro para confirmar sus sospechas y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos observándola. El efecto fue inmediato y su sonrojo instantáneo pero... ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

Wendy no entendía lo que pasaba. Si Natsu-san y Lucy-san solo iban a vivir en el mismo lugar entonces... ¿Por qué Lucy-san estaba tan roja? ¿Por qué Cana-san gritaba "Natsu por fin se hizo adulto"? ¿Por qué Macao-san y Wakaba-san levantaban los pulgares y gritaban "bien jugado Natsu"? y por sobre todo... ¿Por qué Erza-san tartamudeaba cosas como "Natsu" "Lucy" "juntos" y "encaje"? No lograba entenderlo. Movida por la curiosidad giro a preguntarle a Romeo, quien –para su desgracia suerte- se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja, pero al verlo enrojecer a medida que más tartamudeaba la pelirroja no se atrevió.

Charle vio la confusión pintada en la cara de la Dragon Slayer y no pudo evitar reprimir un largo suspiro, definitivamente no iba dejar que alguien dañara la inocencia de la peliazul así que se acercó a ella y la aparto rápidamente de las malas influencias -Erza para ser precisos- y, al ver a su protegida intentar hablar, se le adelanto y murmuró un "Cuando crezcas lo entenderás".

No hace falta decir lo que hizo Happy. Como era de esperarse no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del gremio mientras parloteaba su clásico "se guuuuuusstan"

Reacciones hubo de sobra, todas variadas y peculiares, mas ninguna condenaba la propuesta sino al contrario, la apoyaban sin dudar.

Solo una persona permanecía callada, no hizo ningún comentario ni se movió en lo mínimo desde hacía un par de minutos.

Lucy se había quedado de piedra, la última acción del Dragon Slayer la había dejado desarmada. Toda su cordura parecía haber hecho sus maletas y viajado hasta el otro lado del mundo. En menos un segundo, su cara alcanzo un tono de rojo jamás antes visto.

¿Ella? ¿Vivir con Natsu? No podía hacer eso, era imposible, impensable, irresponsable, inimaginable era… tal vez no era tan mala idea no pagar alquiler…

¡Pero en que rayos estaba pensando!

— ¡Basta todo el mundo! ¡Yo soy quien decide aquí y digo que no! ¡NO VOY A VIVIR CON ÉL!—grito señalando al Dragneel y recuperando inmediatamente la movilidad de sus piernas— ¡Y tú!—Volteo a verlo acusadoramente— ¡NO QUIERO OÍRTE DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS! —Agregó al verlo intentar abrir la boca para reclamar y callándolo en el acto.

Sin decir más y complemente avergonzada se abrió camino entre la multitud y salió antes de que alguien lograra pronunciar algo.

.

.

.

Caminaba robóticamente, sin prestarle atención ni a las personas con la que accidentalmente chocaba, ni a los pobres pescadores a quienes ignoro cuando la saludaron al verla pasar.

La mente de Lucy era una maraña de pensamientos.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitarse de la mente la extraña propuesta de su hiperactivo compañero.

" _¡Ven a vivir conmigo!"_

En verdad Natsu no entendía nada. Un hombre y una mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo no era algo que se debía tomar tan a la ligera ¡Era una gran responsabilidad!

" _¿No confías en mí?"_

Por supuesto qué confiaba en él, eso no había ni qué dudarlo, pero ese no era el punto ahí. No importaba que tanta confianza tuvieras, la convivencia era algo reservado para parejas únicamente, o al menos eso siempre le habían enseñado desde pequeña y ella también lo creía así.

Se lo había planteado bien muchas veces. El día que llegara un hombre que sea inteligente, considerado, responsable, paciente, educado y, y... y que sea tierno, optimista, sincero, que se preocupe por ella, que la haga reír, perseverante , que sea leal, fiel, incondicional ,confiable y por sobre todo que en verdad la amara. Cuando ese día llegara no dudaría en aceptar una propuesta como esa.

 _Siii claaaaro_

Escucho una pequeña vocecita burlarse en lo más profundo de mente, una que prefirió ignorar.

Todo este asunto de Natsu la estaba afectando demasiado.

Solo debía tomar aquello como alguna de sus tantas -y tontas- impulsivas ideas e ignorarlo ¿No era acaso eso lo que siempre hacia? Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era pensar en algo más... Cualquier cosa... Lo que sea... Algo diferente... Algo como... Algo como... Como...

Detuvo su andar y se revolvió desesperadamente los cabellos.

¡¿Por qué rayos no podía pensar en otra cosa?!

No iba a vivir con Natsu, eso estaba fuera de discusión ¿Cómo podría?

Además seguramente sería un desastre completo.

Podía verlo claramente.

Primero tendría que encargarse del desastre del chico, uno que por supuesto, no estaba dispuesta a limpiar siempre. Sin mencionar la comida, jamás iba a aceptar comer pescado frito todos los días ¡Y donde quedaba su privacidad! Ya era muy malo que Natsu siempre se colara en su habitación y, viviendo juntos no tendría alguna excusa para echarlo.

Sí, eso se veía muy mal.

Sin mencionar que seguramente el pelirrosa también la obligaría a ir a pescar con él y Happy y la usaría de carnada, terminarían mojados, su ropa arruinada y nada para la cena, Natsu se reiría de su fracaso y de sus interminables estornudos -próximamente una pulmonía- y ella se enojaría por su insensibilidad para posteriormente darle la espalda enojada y luego, luego... Él se acercaría lentamente a paso seguro y la atraparía repentino pero cálido abrazo. La humedad de sus ropas y el frío desaparecían a medida que más se estrechaba el contacto y, luego de un tiempo aparentemente interminable, chocolate y jade se conectarían en una intensa mirada rota únicamente por su sonrisa, de aquellas que derretirían hasta el corazón del ser más frío.

" _Natsu-sama..."_

¿Eh?

¡¿PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

¡¿Y qué era eso de Natsu-sama?!

¡Genial! Solo eso le faltaba. Tanto tiempo con Juvia le estaba afectando.

Debía calmarse, nada de esto era su culpa, era la de Mira por andar siempre metiéndole ideas extrañas, de Juvia por no advertirle que su imaginación era contagiosa, de su mente de escritora por ponerse a trabajar ahora y no cuando tenía el papel en frente y sobretodo de Natsu, por decir cosas que afectaban tanto a su sensible corazón...

Oh no... No iba a empezar otra vez.

Una cachetada y dos pellizcos después Lucy reemprendió su camino.

Si antes iba distraída ahora parecía un completo zombie, uno que en vez de sesos buscaba urgentemente un baño de burbujas. Uno muuuy largo y relajante.

Su conciencia volvió a tomar el control cuando vio la entrada a su pequeño apartamento tan cerca. Su corazón un susto cuando vio sus cosas apiladas afuera.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era extraño, con todo el asunto de una posible convivencia con Natsu había olvidado completamente la razón de su depresión original. Unos segundos después de que su cerebro hizo conexión sus pies se movieron solos hacia la única persona que tenía el poder de hacer algo: La propietaria.

Encontró a su objetivo al interior acomodando algunas ropas.

—Señora propietaria, por favor—junto sus manos y cerró los ojos esperanzada—.Deme un poco más de tiempo. Prometo que le pagaré todo.

La mujer la miro seria sin cambiar su expresión.

—Lo siento niña. Hoy es el tu último día, si no pagas ya sabes lo que significa.

—Pero, pero...

La mayor dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente, diez pasos después se detuvo a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Lucy seguía ahí, completamente inmóvil, pero más que su completa falta de movilidad era más preocupante su expresión, una de completa tristeza e incertidumbre.

La propietaria dio un largo suspiro y regreso sobre sus pasos.

—Escucha niña. Si fuera por mí te daría algunos días más para pagar —Lucy levanto su rostro con una renovada esperanza—. Pero ahora no depende de mí. Hoy mismo debo salir de viaje por motivos familiares y no regresaré hasta después de un año. Le encargue mi casa a alguien de confianza y le hablé de ti, pero él se niega a dejar que te quedes hasta que te hayas puesto al día con lo que debes— La chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Lucy se apagó—.Quisiera poder ayudarte pero él es el único al que le puedo encargar esto.

Lucy permaneció en silencio.

Si bien había estado preocupada por el asunto del alquiler, pensó que si pedía un poco de tiempo se las arreglaría para poder pagar a tiempo sin perder su lugar para vivir.

En ningún momento se había imaginado una situación como esta.

— Estarás bien, puedes buscar a alguna amiga que te reciba y encontrar un lugar después. Cuando regrese y si todavía quieres tu antigua habitación eres bienvenida.

La mujer se alejó de nuevo, pero esta vez tomo un par de maletas que hasta ahora no había notado.

Lucy, en cambio, se dirigió al segundo piso y entro a su habitación, o mejor dicho la que había sido su habitación. Observo detenidamente cada rincón y luego de algunos minutos salió del recinto.

.

.

La noche había caído, la ciudad dormía. Había pasado una hora, o al menos eso le parecía, desde que la propietaria se había marchado.

Tal como ella dijo un hombre llegó, era mayor que la propietaria pero algo más joven que el maestro. Si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra esa seria amargado.

En cuanto lo vio, trato de entablar conversación con él, con la esperanza de que si lograba convencerlo podría quedarse. El hombre solo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y la mirada severo. Cuando Lucy termino de hablar, se dio medio vuelta y antes de entrar menciono "No recibo a deudores"

Y así fue como llegamos a esta escena. Con Lucy sentada abrazando sus piernas frente a lo que hasta hace unas horas fue su apartamento, sus cosas aun al frente de este y una estruendosa tormenta asomando.

¿Y ahora qué haría?

Si tuviera algún lugar donde quedarse hace tiempo se hubiera mudado.

El hogar de las chicas estaba fuera de discusión. Si ni siquiera había podido pagar su apartamento ¿Cómo iba a costearse un lugar en Fairy Hills?

Con Fairy Hills fuera, solo quedaban las casas de sus amigos del gremio... ¡Definitivamente no! Si no había aceptado a Natsu, mucho menos iría con alguno de los chicos.

Natsu...

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor aceptar su propuesta, comparado a acampar en las calles de Magnolia sonaba mucho mejor, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, por la forma en la que lo rechazó dudaba que siquiera la dejara acercarse a su casa.

Miró al cielo y varias gotas resbalaron por su rostro.

La tormenta había comenzado con fiereza. Se acurrucó más buscando algo de calor en vano, tenía que mantenerse caliente de alguna forma si al menos quería conservar su salud, después de todo no tenía a donde ir.

—Supongo que por hoy tendré que dormir aquí.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Aun puedes quedarte conmigo!

Reconocería esa voz en donde sea.

Levanto la cabeza a ahí estaba él, parado como si nada frente a ella.

—Natsu...

La interminable lluvia parecía no afectarle en lo mínimo, de hecho daba la impresión de que para él fuera un día de verano, ventajas de ser un Dragon Slayer de fuego pensó.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos Luce! ¡Será divertido! Happy hizo su especialidad ¡Pescado frito!

—Pero Natsu, yo...

Aún estaban ahí, desfilando en su cabeza, sus mil y un razones para no vivir con él y sus recientemente descubiertos extraños pensamientos que involucraban a la persona que tenía al frente suyo; pensamientos que por supuesto, jamás diría en voz alta.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de eso con el principal causante a un paso de distancia?

—Vamos Lucy ¿Acaso piensas dormir aquí?—Su expresión paso de una alegre a una maliciosa—.Si no vas por la buenas puedo llevarte por las malas.

Y Lucy se estremeció. Tratándose de Natsu era capaz de eso y más.

—Pero... ¿Y mis cosas?

—Eso déjamelo a mí—Sonrió confiado—. ¿Vienes... Lucy?—Añadió mientras extendía su mano con seguridad.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo dudó, aún a pesar de que no tenía opciones. Pero más que las dudas en su cabeza confiaba ciegamente en Natsu, aunque probablemente terminaría arrepintiéndose después.

Su mano tomo la ofrecida indecisa y esta la sujeto firme.

Una hora más tarde un plato extra fue servido en la casa Dragneel. Algunos papeles con dibujos de feroces dragones deformes advirtiendo "No tocar" aparecieron en las cosas de cierta rubia y las espesas nubes y la feroz tormenta hicieron paso a un hermoso cielo estrellado

Tal vez no iba a ser tan malo vivir con Natsu...

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **Y ahí está la primera ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. El humor no es mi fuerte así que espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 **Una cosa curiosa sobre esta historia. Salió sin querer mientras escribía mi otra historia, digamos que me inspire demasiado y el fragmento que escribí; el de Lucy sin poder pagar la renta y Natsu ofreciéndole vivir con él; realmente no influí en la historia original y ya había escrito demasiado como para agregarle algo más, pero como me gustaba mucho lo que escribí no tuve el valor de borrarlo, así que decidí guardarlo y completarlo como otro historia más adelante. Para los que han leído "hoja en blanco" ¿Alguien adivina en que capitulo iba a estar? El primero que adivine tendrá premio :)**

 **Otra cosa más. Por ahora esta historia será solo un oneshot. Dependiendo de cómo sea recibida decidiré si hacerlo un long-fic o no.**

 **Bueno, para terminar muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. La siguiente será un songfic o tal vez otra de humor, todavía lo estoy decidiendo ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Psdta: Los reviews siempre se agradecen.**


End file.
